Seconde chance pour seconde vie PDV Edward
by Bebereloveemmett
Summary: Ma vie est devenue l'enfer à cause d'une femme et elle va revenir le paradis garce à une autre. Bella va refaire sortir le meilleur de moi même pour une seconde chance pour une seconde vie
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, j'ai commencé à écrire Seconde chance pour seconde vie du point de vue d'Edward, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Je gare ma voiture devant la maison d'Emmett, je suis épuisé et je commence à être manque. Je ne reste jamais longtemps entre deux doses, mais là impossible d'être seul. Je coupe le contact et je sors de la voiture. Quand une femme, à peu près la quarantaine s'approche d'Emmett.

— Emmett, je suis contente que tu sois là.

— Moi aussi, ma petite maman. Je te présente Rosalie Hall, ma fiancée, Edward Masen, mon meilleur ami et Jasper, le frère de Rosalie.

— Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, mais entrez donc.

On sort les affaires de mon coffre et l'on se dirige vers la maison d'Emmett.

— Je vais vous montrer vos chambres comme cela vous pourrez vous installer confortablement.

Elle se dirige vers l'escalier et l'on grimpe au premier.

— Emmett je t'ai préparé ta chambre ainsi que pour Rosalie. Jasper, vous prendrez la chambre d'ami et Edward vous vous installerez dans la chambre de Bella.

J'ouvre la porte que m'indique Madame Cullen. Je rentre dans la chambre de la fameuse Bella. Je me demande si Emmett a raconté la vérité quand il nous a décrit ses petites sœurs.

Je pose mes sacs. J'enlève ma veste que je pose sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Je descends et je vois Madame Cullen qui dépose des gâteaux sur la table du salon.

— Madame Cullen, voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

— Non merci et par pitié Edward appelez moi Esmé.

— Bien Esmé.

— Maman, les filles ne sont pas là.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper nous avaient rejoints dans le salon

— Alice est partie à Port Angeles et en rentrant elle prend Bella. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

— Pendant ce temps là, Edward va nous jouer du piano, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me met une énorme tape dans le dos. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer du piano, mais si je ne le fais pas Emmett va savoir que j'ai rechuté. Déjà que je suis presque sur qui a un doute. Derrière son allure d'homme des cavernes, Emmett est très intelligent et très sensible.

Je m'installe sur le banc du piano et je commence à jouer, je ne sais même pas ce que je joue, maintenant je joue sans aucune envie. Une fois, que j'ai fini, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment et quelques minutes plus tard, une petite brune fait son apparition.

— Salut tout le monde. Maman si tu voyais ce que j'ai acheté. Il y' a une nouvelle boutique qui va ouvrir à Port Angeles. J'ai hâte d'être à New York.

— Alice, je t'en pris calme toi. Bella n'est pas avec toi.

— Non, elle est dans sa camionnette, loin derrière moi.

— Mary Alice Cullen, il me semble que j'avais été claire au sujet de la vitesse.

— Désolée Maman. Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Alice la petite sœur d'Emmett.

Elle vient nous embrasser puis elle s'arrête devant Jasper, je crois que son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner, en tout cas moi cela me soulage, car elle me donne mal au crâne.

Emmett regard sa petite sœur, je suis sur qu'il va dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrête au dernier moment il regarde sa mère puis il reprend.

— Allez ! Ed, joue-nous encore un morceau.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Ed.

Il sait que j'ai horreur de ça et il le fait exprès, je commence à jouer un morceau, mon préféré. D'habitude, il arrive à me remonter le moral, mais pas aujourd'hui. Une fois finie je me retourne, je les regarde, ils n'ont pas l'aire de savoir ce que j'ai joué.

— Vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

— Non, Edward, vous jouez merveilleusement bien.

— Merci madame.

— Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure de m'appeler Esmé.

— D'accord. Alors, vous n'avez pas trouvé, je vous ai joué.

J'allais pour leur répondre quand une voix a répondu avant.

— Clair de Lune de Debussy.

Je suis étonné de voir que quelqu'un connait Debussy. La personne qui a parlé entre dans le salon et là, je vois une apparition d'un ange. Elle est un peu plus grande qu'Alice, je remarque ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux qui ont le reflet chocolat. D'habitude, je suis attiré par les blondes décolorées, mais là je me sens bizarre, c'est peut être un effet dû au manque.

Emmett se lève vivement du canapé et se précipite vers ma belle inconnue.

— Belly Bell, tu te fais désirer. Alice est là depuis au moins dix minutes.

C'est donc elle, Bella, son nom lui va comme un gant. Elle regarde Alice puis elle répond.

— Je serais arrivée en même temps qu'Alice, si elle n'avait pas mis le pied sur l'accélérateur.

— Mais Bella, cela était tentant et puis cela allait trop doucement pour moi.

— Dis tout de suite que je roule lentement. Tu sais ce qu'on avait dit.

— Oui, que j'aurais le droit à un gage !

À la mention du mot gage, Emmett tend l'oreille.

— Je n'aurais pas entendu le mot gage.

— Tu ne rêves pas, Em. Lili, ton gage c'est que tu ne joueras pas avec Poupée Bella pendant trois semaines

— Trois semaines, Bella c'est trop, mais j'accepte mon sort.

Emmett se met à rire puis il nous regarde.

— Pauvre Bella, elle a horreur du shoping et Alice en est accro. Alice obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

J'allais me lever pour me présenter, mais Rosalie a été plus rapide que moi.

— Tu dois être Isabella Swan, je suis Rosalie Hall, la fiancée d'Emmett.

— Bella.

— C'est vrai, Emmett parle beaucoup de ses petites sœurs et il nous a dit que tu préférais que l'on t'appelle Bella. La personne assise sur le canapé est mon frère Jasper.

— Il a réussi à couper la parole à Alice et c'est un exploit.

— Emmett Cullen, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

— Désolé, Maman.

Elle se dirige enfin vers moi.

— Et la personne qui est au piano est Edward Masen.

Bella me regarde avec de gros yeux, elle a l'air étonné. Je me lève et je m'approche.

— Une personne qui connaît Debussy mérite que je la salue.

— Ed ne drague pas Bella. D'abord, elle n'a aucun mérite, elle a ton premier album.

Je comprends pourquoi elle me regardait comme cela, encore une groupie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle connaissait Debussy.

— C'est vrai, tu as mon album.

— Oui, il est dans ma Chevrolet, je l'écoute en boucle.

— Tu as les deux autres ?

— Non, je ne les ai pas.

Hein, elle n'a pas les autres, je veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai eu la possibilité de les écouter. Ils ne m'ont pas autant ému que le premier, alors je ne les ai pas achetés.

Je suis étonné et surtout trompé, elle n'est pas une groupie, mais quelqu'un qui a apprécié la musique du véritable Edward, celui qui est mort où plutôt celui que j'ai tué.

— Bella, ne critique pas la carrière de mon meilleur pote.

Elle se met à rougir, je note mentalement que cela est la deuxième fois, mais je trouve que cela là rend vraiment craquante. Elle me regarde, elle a l'air peinée.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas à critiquer, après tout je n'y connais rien en musique.

Je m'approche tout doucement d'elle et je lui murmure.

— Ne le sois pas et ne le sois jamais. Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'être honnête.

Je la regarde, je suis perdu, je n'arrive pas savoir ce qu'elle pense, pourtant d'habitude j'arrive à percer les gens, mais pas elle.

— Bonsoir tout le monde.

Un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années arrive, ça doit être Carlisle, le père d'Emmett. Quand il la voit, il lui sourit de la même manière qu'a Alice.

— Bonsoir Bella, tu vas bien ?

— Tu devrais surtout lui demander si elle n'a eu aucun accident aujourd'hui.

— Emmett laisse Bella.

— Oui papa.

— Bella, j'ai vu Charlie. Il suit une piste sur une de ses enquêtes, il y travaille en ce moment et il ne sait pas quand il rentrera. Donc, je lui ai dit que tu dormirais à la maison pour le rassurer.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

— Isabella, tu ne nous déranges jamais. Tu sais que je te considère comme ma deuxième fille. Cela rassura ton père de ne pas te savoir seule chez vous.

— Mais moi aussi je vous considère, comme ma mère, j'accepte de rester pour cette nuit, je vais aller me chercher des vêtements.

— Je t'accompagne.

J'ai été surpris par mes paroles, voilà que maintenant je parle sans m'en rendre compte. Elle me sourit.

— Tu veux venir ?

— Oui, cela me permettra de visiter Forks à moins que cela te dérange.

— Pas du tout.

— Je vais chercher ma veste.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il faut que je rentre dans le personnage d'Edward et que j'arrive à écrire ce qu'il y'a dans mon cerveau débordant d'idée tordue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, je commence à rentrer dans le personnage, j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place et de ressentir ce qu'il ressent. J'espère y être arrivée.

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Je me dépêche de monter récupérer ma veste et je redescends. Une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers, je regarde Bella qui me fixe. D'habitude, cela me met mal à l'aise, mais pas aujourd'hui.

— Je suis prêt.

On sort de la maison et je la vois se diriger vers une vieille Chevrolet rouge qui doit dater des années cinquante, je me demande si ce machin roule encore. Je vais pour lui demander si c'est le cas. Quand elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche, elle est douce.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, ma voiture fonctionne très bien. J'ai déjà assez d'Emmett et d'Alice qui la critique.

Je crois que j'ai été percé à jour, je peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

— Tu dois lire dans les pensées.

Elle enlève sa main de mes lèvres et je me sens vide et tout bizarre. Elle montre dans son truc roulant et elle m'ouvre la portière, une fois à l'intérieur, elle met le contact en route et clair de lune commence à remplir l'habitacle. Je la vois qui se mord les lèvres visiblement gênée.

— Attends, je vais éteindre.

— Non, laisse.

— Si au bout d'un moment cela t'ennuie, tu n'auras qu'à couper.

— Pourquoi, cela m'ennuierai-je ?

— Car elle est sur repeat.

Elle est vraiment accro à cette mélodie. Je suis dans un silence des plus complets, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout est brouillé dans ma tête. Puis je décide de rompre ce silence qui pour moi devient pesant.

— C'est pour ça que tu l'as reconnu.

— Quoi ?

— Clair de Lune.

— Oui, quand tu as commencé à jouer je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, mais par contre je n'aurai jamais deviné que c'était Edward Masen qui jouait du piano d'Emmett.

Pourquoi dit-elle cela ? Voilà maintenant, elle m'intrigue encore plus.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Elle se remet à rougir, Emmett avait raison à propos des rougeur de Bella. Mais curieusement, je trouve cela vraiment craquant.

— J'ai l'impression que tu rougis souvent.

— Oui, c'est l'un de mes nombreux défauts.

— Quels sont les autres ?

— Tu les sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi.

— C'est donc vrai ce que nous a dit Emmett.

À mes paroles, elle devient encore plus écarlate.

— Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Je ne te répondrais que quand tu auras répondu à ma question Isabella.

Elle regarde la route puis son visage s'illumine, elle se gare devant une maison blanche.

— Je reviens tout de suite.

— Je t'accompagne.

Je veux savoir où elle vit. Quand on pénètre dans son entrée, je suis étonnée, sa maison fait modeste par rapport à celle des Cullen. Elle n'a rien avoir avec ce quoi, j'ai l'habitude de voir. Elle me regarde comme si elle était gênée par sa demeure.

— Tu peux t'installer sur le fauteuil dans le salon, le temps que je prépare mes affaires.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je la vois grimper les marches deux par deux. J'entends du bruit à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commence à redescendre quand elle rate une marche. J'ai juste eu le temps d'ouvrir mes bras et elle atterrit dedans. Je sens son merveilleux parfum qui me chatouille les narines et pour une fois, j'ai l'impression de planer sans pour autant avoir besoin de la moindre drogue. Elle quitte mon étreinte à plus grand regret.

— Maladroite, c'est ton deuxième défaut. Emmett avait bien raison. Est-ce que le troisième est vrai ?

— Pour le troisième, tu ne pourras pas le vérifier.

— Tu me fends le cœur.

— Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille banale comme moi pourrait te fendre le cœur.

Banale, cette fille n'a rien de banal, enfin à mes yeux. On va pour quitter sa maison, quand elle voit que le répondeur clignote. Elle appuie dessus et une voix désagréable sort de l'appareil.

_Vous avez trois nouveaux messages._

_ Lundi 3 août 2009 à 15 h 15 :_

_ Bella c'est Mick Newton, Jessica m'a invité à aller à la fête organisée par Lauren, mais avant je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi. Tu me rappelles._

Je sens un étrange sentiment en moi, serait-ce de la jalousie. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux, c'est peut-être son petit ami.

— Tu peux toujours courir. Est-ce qu'un jour il comprendra que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne l'aimerai jamais ?

La jalousie redescend aussitôt. Ouf ! Elle n'est pas amoureuse de ce Newton.

_ Lundi 3 août 2009 à 16 h 30 :_

_ Allo Bella, c'est Angéla. Je voulais t'annoncer que Ben m'a demandé en mariage et que j'ai accepté, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Je te laisse et je t'embrasse._

_Lundi 3 août 2009 à 18 h :_

_ Bella, c'est encore Angéla. Cela ne te dérangera pas de demander à Alice. Si elle veut venir avec moi pour choisir ma robe, elle a tellement de goût. Bonne soirée, mon père nous emmène au restaurant pour fêter l'événement. Bisous._

— Pas de problème. C'est comme si c'était fait.

Une fois qu'elle a supprimé ses messages et qu'on a repris le chemin de la villa des Cullen, je recommence mon interrogatoire.

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

— Quoi ? Quelle question ?

— Le piano.

Elle commence à mordre ses lèvres et elle se met à rougir, après avoir soupiré, elle reprend.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu le pianiste qui jouait alors que je l'écoute pratiquement toute la journée.

— Oui.

— Avec l'émotion.

— L'émotion ?

— Là en ce moment, je ne pourrais pas décrire ce que je ressens. Je peux juste te dire que je me sens bien et c'est comme cela pour tous les morceaux du CD. Mais ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, chez les Cullen, était complètement différent.

Elle s'arrête de parler, cela devient vraiment pesant, maintenant qu'elle est lancée, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête.

— Bella, je t'en prie. Je veux savoir.

— J'ai ressenti de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse et j'ai eu aussi l'impression que tu n'avais pas envie de jouer du piano.

Alors là bravo, elle te connaît depuis quoi ? Environ une heure et elle a déjà compris mon état d'esprit. Elle a l'air de se sentir coupable de s'être montrée honnête.

— Désolée, ne prends pas en compte ce que je t'ai dit. Après tout, je n'y connais rien en musique. Alors, je n'ai pas à te juger.

— Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es une des premières, sans compter mes amis proches, qui me dit les choses sans me mentir. J'apprécie ça plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Non, je ne suis pas en colère après elle, mais après moi. Je suis le roi des bons à rien, je fais souffrir tout le monde au tour de moi. Quand elle arrive devant la maison, je n'ai qu'une pensée, le sachet de délivrance qui se trouve dans la boîte à gant de ma voiture.

— Rentre. J'ai oublié une chose importante dans ma voiture.

Elle s'en va et moi je me dirige vers ma voiture, où se trouve ma délivrance.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, car pour l'instant le troisième chapitre n'est pas encore écrit. Tout dépend, si je l'écris vite comme le deux, mais tout dépend de mon imagination, c'est lui qui décide.**


	3. Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolé

Désole de vous faire une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je viens de m'apercevoir que Fan Fiction à supprime des histoires que je lissais.

Donc je vous mets l'adresse de mon blog ou vous retrouvez Seconde chance pour seconde vie et bientôt le point de vue d'Edward. Et d'autres histoire cent pour cent de mon imagination.

http :// les – storys – de – bebere . e-monsite . com / Il faut enlever les espaces) ou en cliquant sur le lien home page de mon profil. Comme ça, si mon histoire venait a disparaitre, vous pourrez toujours la lire.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, finalement je n'ai pas de mal à rentrer dans la peau d'Edward. On va enfin savoir ce qu'a dit Emmett quand il a su qu'Edward se droguait à nouveau.

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Une fois assis sur le siège, je tends la main et j'ouvre la boite à gant, qui contient mon jardin d'Éden. Une fois mon trésor en main, je me redresse sur mon siège quand on me sort vivement de la voiture. C'est Emmett qui me secoue comme un prunier.

— Emmett, arrête ! Tu vas me tuer ?

— TU TE DÉBROUILLES TRÈS BIEN SANS MOI, POUR TE FOUTRE EN L'AIR.

— Tu ne comprends pas.

— DE QUOI ? QUE TU RETOUCHES À CETTE MERDE !

Il va pour me secouer à nouveau quand on est interrompu.

— EMMETT, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND, DE TE CONDUIRE DE CETTE FAÇON ?

— TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISSE, CE CRÉTIN A RETOUCHÉ À CETTE MERDE.

Il m'arrache mon sachet qui lui montre. Elle regarde Emmett, puis le sachet et enfin elle me regarde. Ses yeux reflètent une très grande colère. Elle ferme son poing et elle me le met en plein dans la figure. Je ne sais pas si elle a de la force ou si c'est moi qui suis faible, mais je me retrouve par terre.

— MAIS TU N'ES PAS BIEN EDWARD, TU EN VEUX UNE AUTRE.

Non, je crois que c'est bon, elle m'a fait mal. Après tout, je me demande si cela a été une bonne idée qu'on a eue avec Emmett de lui apprendre à se défendre. Je regarde Rosalie, elle serait capable de m'en mettre une autre. Je me lève péniblement, j'ai mal au crâne.

Je regarde mes chaussures, j'ai tellement honte, je fais du tort à tout le monde, à ma famille, à mes amis et mon manageur. Je suis une loque, un véritable bon à rien.

— Mary Alice Cullen, je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

C'est la voix de Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état. Je vois Alice qui est à quelques mètres derrière nous. Emmett avait raison, sa sœur est vraiment curieuse. Emmett regarde sa sœur puis Bella avant d'ajouter.

— Petite sœur, tu es dans la merde.

— Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je pars dans trois semaines à New York pour étudier le stylisme.

Elle essuie ses larmes et elle sourit à son amie.

J'essuie mes larmes et je lui souris.

— Alice, je suis si contente pour toi. J'annule le gage. Je crois que je peux supporter d'être ta poupée pendant trois semaines.

— Une semaine et demie sans faire de Shoping comme cela je pourrais profiter de ma meilleure amie.

— En plus, tu risques d'être occupé.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai eu un message d'Angéla sur le répondeur. Ben l'a demandé en mariage et elle a accepté.

Alice pousse un cri vraiment strident, cela me donne mal au crâne, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter cinq minutes.

— Elle m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais l'aider pour le choix de sa robe.

— Je suis encore plus excité que pendant la période des soldes.

— Je peux venir, j'adore les préparations d'un mariage, c'est si romantique.

— Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. On lui téléphonera demain.

Je vois le regard de Bella qui est attiré sur la main d'Edward. Voilà maintenant, elle sait que je suis drogué.

— Bella, tu viens avec Rosalie, on va dans ma chambre.

— Je vous rejoins, je dois tirer quelque chose au clair.

Les filles partent et Bella a toujours les yeux fixés sur la main d'Emmett, quand celui-ci s'en rend compte. Il la ferme automatiquement.

— Ce n'est rien Bella.

— Oui, Emmett a raison, ce n'est rien.

Bella nous regarde et elle n'est visiblement pas dupe.

— Emmett, je sais très bien que tu as dans ta main un sachet de chlorhydrate de cocaïne. Edward, tu la sniffes, tu la fumes ou tu te l'injectes ?

— Belly Bell, est-ce que ton père sait que tu t'y connais en drogues ?

— Je ne m'y connais pas en drogues, mais juste en cocaïne.

— Quoi ? Bravo pour la fille du Shérif.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai fait un exposé sur la cocaïne l'année dernière et tu sais à quel point je me sens concerné par ce sujet.

Elle se sent concerne par ce sujet, mais de quelle façon, à moins quel se drogue. Non, ce n'est pas elle. Avec le temps, je sais remarquer les gens qui ont le même problème que moi. Emmett sert fort Bella contre lui.

— Je suis désolé, Belly Bell, je ne me souvenais plus.

— Je ne t'en veux pas et puis ce n'est pas marqué sur mon front.

Elle quitte l'étreinte d'Emmett et elle vient doucement vers moi.

— Edward, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

J'ai honte d'avouer de quelle façon, je me tue, mais visiblement je me sens en confiance.

— Je la sniffe.

— Depuis longtemps ?

— Deux mois. Je suis désolé, Emmett. Je suis nul, je ne mérite pas d'avoir des amies comme Rosalie et toi. Je mériterai de mourir.

Emmett ferait mieux de me virer de l'appartement, car je ne lui apporte que des ennuis. Comme à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je sens deux mains qui sont très douces sur mon visage et elle m'oblige à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Edward regarde moi. Tu n'es pas nul. Écoute-moi bien, je ne connais pas Rosalie, mais je vais te parler d'Emmett. C'est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver. Tu sais sans lui, Alice et leurs parents, je serai peut-être comme toi maintenant. J'ai eu une enfance qui n'a pas toujours été rose et je pense que c'est pour cela que je suis celle que je suis. Il faut que tu arrêtes à long terme cela peu avoir des conséquences néfastes.

Elle ! Devenir comme moi ! Je crois que cela n'est pas possible. Je la connais depuis peu. Quoiqu'Emmett m'en a tellement parlé que j'ai l'impression que je la connais depuis toujours. Je sais que cette fille est très forte mentalement, cela se voit dans ses yeux. Emmett qui sembles intéressé par les propos de Bella, lui demande.

— Lesquels ?

— Je vais parler de ceux que comprendra Emmett.

— Dis tout de suite que je suis un idiot.

— La perte de l'appétit, ce qui peut causer une malnutrition.

— Vivre sans manger, cela serait trop dur pour moi. Quels sont les autres ?

— Il arrive des fois qu'il ait une réduction de la performance sexuelle ou de la libido.

— De ce côté-là, je pense que ma rose, elle est gâtée.

J'ai envie de rire, pourtant je ne suis pas très bien. Il y' a deux sujets auxquels tient Emmett à part les jeux vidéo. C'est la nourriture et sa Rose. Je me sens obligé d'ajouter.

— Emmett, avec Bella, on n'en a rien à faire de ta vie sexuelle.

Emmett se retourne vers moi, je ne vois pas dans son regard la déception à laquelle je m'attendais.

— Alors Ed, on va encore devoir te désintoxiquer.

Alors, il ne va pas me laisser tomber, mais pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite pas.

— Emmett, on dit « sevré » et puis d'abord cette décision doit venir d'Edward. On ne doit pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il accepte de le faire, il faudra être là pour lui.

— Combien de temps va durer ce sevrage ?

— Pour la cocaïne, on n'est pas obligé d'être hospitalisé et cela dure environ deux à trois semaines, mais après cela dépend du niveau de l'indépendance.

— Tu connais ton sujet Belly Bell.

— Oui. Edward, que veux-tu faire ?

C'est la première personne qui ne me force pas à faire quelque chose. Est-ce que j'ai envie de m'en sortir ? Bien sûr, mais à une seule condition.

— Je le fais, mais je veux que cela soit toi qui t'occupes de moi.

* * *

**Je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos gentilles reviews, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui lisse cette fiction. Je vous dit au prochain chapitre**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voila le chapitre 4, pauvre Edward, il es mal en point. Je serais bien volontaire pour lui remonter le moral (MDR). Bonne lecture

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

— Moi ?

— Oui, Bella. Tu sais habituellement, les femmes que je rencontre veulent coucher avec moi et j'accède à leur demande facilement. Je ne sais même plus combien de filles sont passées dans mon lit.

Voilà que maintenant, je lui raconte ma vie sexuelle, elle va me prendre pour un mec qui se sert des filles.

— Moi je le sais.

— La ferme Emmett, laisse-le parler.

Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je continue.

— Ce n'était pas très sérieux, j'ai joué mon salop, je le reconnais, mais je voulais les faire souffrir comme on m'avait fait souffrir par le passé. Je te l'expliquerai un autre jour.

Elle se met à me sourire, alors là, je ne la suis vraiment plus, je lui avoue que je suis un véritable salop envers les femmes et elle a l'air de bien le prendre.

— Tu es une drôle de fille Isabella Swan, tu arrives à voir qui je suis vraiment en quelques secondes, tu mets aussi très peu de temps pour découvrir que je suis un drogué et tu ne fuis pas quand je t'annonce que je couche avec toutes les femmes qui passent, devant ma...

Elle pose délicatement ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

— Chut ! Edward, je crois que j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te jugerai pas.

— Mais !

— Non, Edward. J'apprécie le fait que tu sois honnête avec moi, mais ne me dit pas tout maintenant garde quand même une part de mystère. Je crois qu'on va beaucoup parler pendant ces trois semaines à venir.

Hein ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Je n'y crois pas.

— Tu acceptes de m'aider.

— Oui.

— Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.

— Je le sais, Emmett, mais je tente quand même le coup. Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

— Tu ne diras pas cela quand il sera en manque.

Le regard d'Emmett devient triste, il a raison quand avec Rosalie, ils ont essayé de me faire décroché, j'ai été vraiment horrible avec eux. Belle s'approche d'Emmett et elle lui entoure la taille avec ses bras

— Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Je l'ai aidé, mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. J'ai bien vu qu'il recommençait à retoucher à cette merde et je n'ai rien fait.

— Emmett, cela ne serre à rien, de te sentir coupable.

— Tu as raison. Je vais rejoindre ma Rose.

— Elle est avec Alice.

Je suis un bon à rien, j'arrive même à faire pleurer Emmett. Je devrais peut-être en finir avec la vie.

— Je suis désolé, Bella, je suis nul. Je ne mériterais pas de vivre.

Elle me regarde puis elle pose sa main sur mon front, la fraicheur de ses doigts me fait énormément de bien.

— Edward, quand date ta dernière dose ?

— Je ne sais plus.

— Edward réfléchit, cela est important.

Je ne sais plus, tout devient flou, c'est quand la dernière fois. Je me souviens, hier soir, dans la salle de bains de ma chambre d'hôtel.

— Hier soir, je n'ai pas pris une seule dose aujourd'hui, car je n'étais jamais seul.

— Tu es en manque.

— Ça commence déjà ?

— Oui. Tu peux marcher jusqu'à la maison.

— Je vais essayer.

— Dans un premier temps, je vais te monter dans ta chambre et je vais essayer de te faire manger.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

Je suis dans un état second, je sens qu'elle essaie de me trainer seule jusque dans la maison, c'est un sacré bout de femme. Je sens un bras d'homme me prendre de l'autre côté, j'entends leur conversation avec beaucoup de mal comme si j'avais quitté mon corps.

— Jasper, connais-tu Edward ?

— Pas vraiment ! J'habite à New York et je suis arrivé à Chicago la semaine dernière et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Edward. J'avais bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Tu sais Bella, je fais des études de psychologie donc si tu veux me parler, il n'y a aucun souci.

— Merci.

Ensuite j'entends une voix de femme. Je vois tout flou autour de moi.

— Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

À cette question, je peux y répondre même en étant dans un état second.

— Je suis un drogué, je vous déçois. De toute manière, j'ai toujours déçu tout le monde, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais venir au monde.

— Pauvre petit chou, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état.

— Non, chérie, on va faire quelque chose pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bella reste avec Esmé, Jasper et moi, on va le monter dans la chambre.

Je sens que les bras de Bella sont remplacés par un homme, j'ai envie de crier pour qu'on me laisse Bella, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche puis j'ai dû perdre connaissance quels temps. Quand je reprends conscience, je suis dans un lit et il y' a Carlisle et Jasper qui s'apprêtent à sortir de la chambre.

— Je vous déçois.

Ils se retournent et ils s'approchent du lit.

— Je vous déçois, je serais vous, Monsieur Cullen, je me foutrais à la porte. Car je ne mérite pas votre gentillesse.

— Edward, je suis médecin. Je ne te foutrais jamais à la porte et puis si je le faisais Emmett et Bella ne me le pardonneraient jamais.

- Merci.

— De rien mon garçon, repose-toi, Bella t'apporte une soupe et puis appelle-moi Carlisle.

Il s'en va. Jasper s'apprête à partir aussi, mais je le rappelle.

— Tu crois que l'on pourra devenir ami.

— Pour moi, tu es devenu mon ami à la seconde ou tu as sauvé la vie de ma sœur.

— C'est normal, avec Emmett, on n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward Masen, je vais te faire la même proposition qu'à Bella, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

— Merci.

— Allez repose toi bien, tu en as besoins.

Le docteur Cullen pardon Carlisle revient quelques minutes plus tard, il est suivi de Bella. Ils ont une discussion, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se dissent. Carlisle quitte la chambre et Bella s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Cela me rassure immédiatement.

— J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir.

— Je suis là maintenant et puis j'ai dû monter un plateau, alors je suis monté doucement.

— Un plateau.

Elle me désigne la table de nuit, ou se trouve un plateau-repas.

— Je vais te faire manger.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Je ne te forcerai pas à tout manger, ton corps a besoin de force.

Elle ne forcera pas et elle a raison, mon corps à besoin d'énergie.

— Un peu alors.

— Oui.

Elle me sourit tendrement puis elle dépose le plateau sur mes genoux. L'odeur qui en sort est vraiment appétissante, je prends une cuillère puis deux et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fini le bol de soupe.

— Elle était bonne, c'est toi qui l'as fait.

— Je ne cuisine jamais quand je suis ici. C'est Esmé qui l'a fait.

Une fois qu'elle m'a enlevé le plateau, elle m'aide à me rallonger correctement. Je m'en veux de lui avoir demandé de m'aider. Il faut voir les choses en face, je suis un drogué et elle, c'est une très belle jeune femme et je lui impose ça. Mais j'y pense où va-t-elle dormir ? Je lui ai piqué sa chambre.

— Je suis désolé.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je suis désolé que je sois un drogué et aussi j'ai pris ta chambre.

— À propos, de la drogue, j'ai une théorie.

Une théorie, alors là, elle m'intrigue vraiment.

— Une théorie ?

— Oui, disons que j'ai des théories sur tout. Je pense qu'on est tout plus ou moins des drogués à quelques choses.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Emmett est drogué aux jeux vidéo. Pour Alice, c'est les vêtements.

J'ai compris où elle veut en venir, moi avant j'étais accro au piano. Je reprends.

— Rosalie, c'est les voitures.

— Pardon ?

— Oui. Malgré le physique de Rosalie, cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer avoir les mains pleines de cambouis. Et toi ?

— Le coca et aussi ta musique, c'est comme une drogue, si je ne l'entends pas une journée, je suis malheureuse.

— Tu sais que tu es une fille étonnante.

Elle rougit, se mord la lèvre inférieure puis elle baisse la tête.

— Je suis banale, crois-moi.

— Tu n'as pas conscience de ton potentiel, je suis sûr que tous les lycéens te tournent autour.

— Non pas vraiment.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

— Pour la chambre, cela n'est pas grave, la maison des Cullen est assez grande et ce n'est pas les chambres qui manquent.

Je lui souris, elle change de conversation comme si elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'une conversation comme mon ancien moi.

— Tu changes de conversation.

— Pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être le centre d'une conversation, cela me gêne.

— Je suis… Pareil…

J'ai les paupières qui deviennent lourdes, je sais que je commence à m'endormir. Au moins, je partirais au pays des songes avec une belle image en tête, celle de Bella.

* * *

**À bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
